Wonderland
by MyPr1nc3
Summary: Yuuki kuran at 5, is snatched from her family and thrown into an alternate universe with talking animals, a Red queen and MadHatter? trying to reach her beloved brother she makes a heartbraking discovery, throwing benevolence out the window,Now its time for them to play by her rules. Can the real world figure out whats going on and who's behind this before someone else gets hurt
1. Chapter 1

Wonderland

**A/N this is actually my first vampire knight fanfic so leave me reviews and let me know what you think.^.^ Constructive criticism and ideas welcome. Thank u!**

Chapter 1: Gone

"Juuri darling our sweet little ball of sunshine has awakened." Haruka whispered into his beloved wife and sister's ear. Hearing the news Juuri squealed. Shrugging her husband's arms from around her shoulders, she bolted down to the basement of her large mansion home to meet her to adorable little girl.

"Yuuki!" she cooed. "Mama?" a little girl no older than 3, lifted her head from buried deep within her comforter. Rubbing her eyes she sat up and gave her mother her signature confused puppy eyed stare. Juuri squealed again at the cuteness of her adorable and bubbly daughter. "Awe Yuuki I've missed you." She said hugging her daughter tightly to her chest. "Missed me?" Yuuki asked in a tiny bell like voice, genuine confusion flashing in her eyes which, at her age, was common.

"Should we tell Kaname my love?" Haruka asked softly giving his daughter a loving smile as he hoisted her up out of her bed and into his arms "Kaname" Yuuki repeated softly "Onii-sama" she said recognition flooding into her eyes. Suddenly she began squirming in her father's grasp. Letting her down she wobbled a little and trotted over to her older brother who had just arrived. "Hello Yuuki Kaname cooed endearingly, a relaxed smile forming on his lips. "Bunny still?" Confusion flashed over Kaname's face before realizing she was referring to his nickname for her. "Yes Yuuki you're my little bunny still." He smiled when he saw her face brighten. "OK" she said nodding. "Speaking of bunnies Yuuki, I've got something for you." handing Yuuki a small box he watched as her small 3 year old hands fought franticly with the wrapping paper. Pulling out a mid-sized box she looked up to her mother. "Help" Yuuki said handing the box to Juuri. Slowly making sure she had Yuuki's attention Juuri pulled out a stuffed rabbit from the box, wearing a top hat and tux top. No bigger than Yuuki's little arm "Rabbit." Yuuki said smiling cutely. Kaname smiled "there's more Yuuki, See?" Pulling out a thin chain from the pocket of the rabbit, Kaname showed off a silver butterfly charm decorated with two white diamonds on either side of the butterfly's body with the Kanji for snow in the middle replacing what would have been the butterfly's body... "Pretty" Yuuki whispered.

"Yes Yuuki, now turn around so Onii-sama can put his gift on around your neck." Nodding vigorously Yuuki spun around clutching Silent, the name of her new rabbit, tightly to her tiny chest eager to get her other gift within her possession. Once it was on, Yuuki couldn't help but feel delighted to have gotten something from her beloved Onii-sama but there was something special, to her, about Silent. She felt so at piece with him, so connected to him. She hated it when her mother took him to wash him or her father misplaced him, she knew they thought it was because she gotten him from Kaname that she loved him so much, she might have been little but she wasn't stupid, she was still a pureblood, a very smart one and she knew that wasn't the reason, though she loved her Onii-sama dearly, Silent gave her a sense of loyalty. She knew he was only a doll, but she also knew he had a personality, could speak even, if only in her mind and with her powers as a pureblood she knew she could bring him to life for real.

**Xxx 2 Years later xxX**

"Kaname! Protect Yuuki we'll try to hold off Rido." A frantic Juuri called out to her adopted son, they were under attack. Rido, Juuri's ex-lover and brother was currently fighting Haruka, his younger brother, to get a hold of their younger daughter, Yuuki. He saw having her as a way to have Juuri again, even if he couldn't really have her. The smell of blood was thick in the air and the panic and fear that hung in the atmosphere scared Yuuki she didn't know what was going on exactly but she knew she was in danger. Silent had told her so, telling her to draw in her aura and stay as silent as possible. She could sense her Onii-Sama on the other side of the door. The door slid open and Kaname rushed in. "Yuuki!" He growled softly "Onii-sama?" Yuuki spoke quietly "Yuuki I need you to do something for me." He said in a rushed whisper. She could feel the presence of another unknown pureblood vampire coming close to her hidden room underground "I need you to hide, don't come out until I say so…" His word were cut off when a vampire with Mitch match eyes barged through the doors. Catching Kaname off guard and pushing him through a window. The man then proceeded to smirk and charge at Yuuki. _Silent_ Little Yuuki cried in her mind _Help me…Please I…I'm scared. _Everything after that moment happened so fast, so turbulent that If Rido had not seen and felt Yuuki's aura flare and seen the rabbit she was holding moments ago, Now stood 6ft tall with blazing red eyes, cradling the unconscious Yuuki in one big fuzzy arm, he would have sworn he was in an illusion or that this was the work of another purebloods magic, Instead of this small, should be weak pureblood. The next thing he knew he was receiving a power infused punch to the face by the rabbit

Whose arm seemed to form into a fist connected to a spring? The last thing Rido remembered before he passed out was a silhouette of Yuuki's small form hovering over him red eyes blaring, then black.

**Kaname P.O.V**

_Fuck, Yuuki Danmit! _Kaname groaned standing up _please… Please be____ok _he panicked rushing back to the room he was forcefully tossed out of. The first thing he saw was Rido's unconscious form. He couldn't sense Yuuki's presents anywhere he began to panic Yuuki…Yuuki please where are you Kaname growled out. Blinded by absolute rage Kaname made his way over to Rido slamming his head against the hard marble to wake him up "where is she" he growled knocking Rido over the second he got back on his feet. "I…I" Rido groaned staggering once more. Making his way quickly over to him, Kaname proceeded to beat and torture him with his powers for another twelve minutes continuously asking for the whereabouts of Yuuki. Kaname suddenly froze sensing an approaching pureblood and was shocked to find a distraught Haruka turning the corner entering the corridor Kaname was currently suspending a helpless Rido in the air. "Kaname, Oh thank god where is Yuuki? He questioned breathlessly. Kaname looked up at him his face somber and confused "Kaname" "I…I don't know" Kaname finally admitted grief filling in his chest. "What?" The now present Juuri asked her arm bleeding heavily. "Where is my baby? Where is she?" She cried hysterically. Running into Yuuki's room Haruka and Kaname searched for any whereabouts of her, any signs of where she could possibly be. Kaien, Yagari and his son, Kaito, friends of the Kuran family who had just finished killing off the rest level E's Rido had brought with him, entered the Kuran house and began aiding them in the search to find their missing daughter, Alerting others who knew of Yuuki, to keep eyes out for their missing child. Juuri had vowed that until she found out what happened to her child she wouldn't stop searching as did Kaname, making it clear to everyone he was not going to forget and move on without her.

Unfortunately as years passed the thought of finding Yuuki grew dim and with "encouragement" from the council and aristocratic nobles with thought of the Kuran's future and bloodline now without a true blood relative to marry the prince off to, in the minds of greedy pureblood families, they pulled reigns to make their wants happen. The Kuran family was forced to come out of their hideout from the world and into the society of vampires once again.

Never knowing that their dearly beloved Yuuki was always under their noses, Watching, waiting.


	2. Chapter 2

Wonderland

Chapter 2 Realm of dream

Yuuki had opened her eyes to find she was wrapped in what felt like a very warm fuzzy blanket. It was pitch black all around her and if she was as young as she was when she had first arrived to this place she would have been as afraid as she was then to. She was currently nestled in her fateful companion's arms and from the silence she was getting he had fallen asleep as well. Worming her way out of his grasp she felt him shift and his chest rumble, suddenly she was looking into bright red eyes. The same red eyes that had brought her comfort whenever she was afraid, _Silent _she thought fondly.

That was the name of her longtime companion, she had gotten him from her beloved brother when she was very small and he had taken on a mind, personality and form of his own. He was small when she had gotten him, nothing but a toy, but now stood at least 6ft7, he still wore his tux jacket, cufflinks, and top hat but his hat now had a busted seem at the top. His fur was still white and his whiskers still soft, she cherished him dearly, him being her only true friend in the place she was now in. Clutching the butterfly necklace she always wore she stood up and popped the muscles in her back; She knew she should get comfortable with sleeping in her own bed but she just couldn't. She had grown so accustomed to sleeping in his arms when she was afraid, it had become a habit now. She heard a thump behind her alerting her that he was now awake.

"We should probably get up, the rest of them will be up and about soon." I said nodding to him. Running my fingers through my long auburn hair, I heard him shuffle and grunt. "I'll be back." I glided gracefully across the dark marbled floor and into the master bathroom. Shutting and locking the door I shrugged of the pale gray t-shirt I was sleeping in but left on my White lace panties. I took a moment stared at my reflection in the mirror. Almond shaped cinnamon red eyes stared back at me, when I was a child they were different, browner, just like my hair, which was also a dark brown, was now a dark auburn red, It was long too, just passing my butt in small waves. I stared at my almost naked figure in the body length mirror in the bathroom. My skin was fair and my breasts were fairly decent and perky at a c 42 cup. I had a thin waist round hips, firm round butt, full heart shaped lips and shapely legs. Though I was fairly short only reaching a height of 5ft4. I wondered if my Onii-sama would be pleased with the changes that had occurred to my body, if he would think of me as gorgeous like all the men in all the romance novels I had ever read said about their brides. _Would I be good enough? Did he think about me? Did he even remember me? D…did he replace me? _The mirror cracked at my last thought. I had to remember to control my powers and my emotions, since both played a huge part in this world I was in. _This world._ I thought to myself, I had been here since I was attacked by my uncle that night, and from what I've been able to figure out, I was in some sort of alternate world, everything was so different from the world I came from. Though I didn't know much about that world either, I knew enough to know that this world was completely backwards.

Animals spoke, and wore butler and made outfits. The seasons never changed, the full moon was always in the sky but the sky was always a purplish orange, the colors just be for dusk or dawn, All the trees where a luminescent white and the leaves, if any, were red and also seemed to glow. The ground including the any grass was coil black and any bodies of water were a grayish black color. The inhabitance were also a very strange, There where beings such as Dragons, vanishing cats, and walking, talking in animate objects. There were creatures that looked like human, having arms and legs like them, even walking like them but were definitely not, they fed of the light but lived in the darkness. Their body color was also very different, having certain limbs a stark white and coil black and glowing fairies that seemed to illuminate the same light the trees gave off. Any humans in this world where very strange and Yuuki would go so far as to say Insane. She had run into a very pale man with crazy orange hair when she had first arrived, wearing a top hat and purple and black suit that looked rather tattered. Though he had become another very close friend and had even rubbed some of his very insane qualities off onto her, such as his insane way of thinking planning and let's not forget, head spinning dance. Literally. She would not exclude him from the crazy category since he insisted on calling her his "white queen" Yes Ha-ha like that was the only reason.

There was also a woman they had once called "the Red queen", who was bent on having Yuuki beheaded as a child when she had wandered into her palace looking in for her Onii-sama. "Off With her head!" she had repeatedly shouted when she had realized Yuuki would be the one to end her rule if she had allowed her to live. Yuuki with the help of her orange headed loyal, Silent and all the other creatures who's loyalty she had gained defeated the red queen and evil Dragon that had been keeping the previous white queens loyal subjects hostage. Yuuki had learned that the past white queen had been killed protecting her old kingdom and since then everything had gone to ruins. They had made Yuuki their new queen soon after and had vowed to follow her anywhere and aid her with anything, to her death and beyond, she had been honored.

The last inhabitance Yuuki knew of were these wicked creatures Yuuki called Silva, because the color of their eyes was silver. They were shadowy figures that moved silently and seemed to hold nothing but dark intent. They held no detail to their body besides their eyes and a deep red monarch butterfly insignia along the full of their back and razor sharp teeth and claws that were black as well. They had worked for the red queen in return for food but when Yuuki had defeated her they had been set free and became furiously loyal to her as well.

Silent had once told her that she control everything in this world, that she was in a ways, locked an alternate universe a limbo of the sorts. That it was not just in her mind this world was very real and if she wished it could do much damage to other worlds

Yuuki had vowed that day that if she were to fined away out of this place, she would not abandon them,, but have them with her in this world and her own. She would ask their aid to find her family tomorrow she hoped good would come from it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood thick like water

"Do you think it will work?" I asked nervously staring at a large mirror I was told would help me get in contact with the people of my world. The oh so faithful Madhatter smiled gliding towards me "Of course it will Yuuki beautiful, we wouldn't lie to you and now that you're powerful enough to control la mirror" he said dramatically pointing to the mirror and giving me a toothy grin through pale red lips. "There's no questioning it. Now" he said touching the mirror, I watched as the surface rippled as if he had touched a still pond. "Here we go" I knew what to do then, pushing a sum of my power through the mirror I watched as it glowed a pale blue before images began to appear. "I …. I wish to see my Oniisama" I whispered, The mirror rippled once again this time glowing a silver color.

I could hear the beings behind m suck in their breaths eager to see what this other world looked like. Images began to once again emerge and I sat back, just wishing to see my Oniisama and take in all his changes. He had become so very handsome I couldn't help but blush, his shoulders were broad and his face elegant and handsome like a true prince, though his hair stayed brown, it had taken on a silky texture and was longer reaching just below his chin and down the nape of his neck. He sat silently in his favorite chair in front of the grand window in his bedroom.

I smiled at the sight off him, it brought so many feelings to the surface, how I wished to be with him. I sighed and leaned into Silent, itching to make contact but choosing to watch and find out as much as I could.

**Kaname P.O.V**

I sat silently staring out at the moon, it was slightly foggy this particular night and for some reason I had a deep sense of for bonding settling in my gut. I didn't know if it was because of the events that took place just hours earlier or something much worse.

**xxX Flashback 3 hours early Xxx**

Kaname sat among a table full of vampire council members arguing over a topic long seen coming. "He need to marry another Pureblood it the only way for the Kuran family line to continue on!" "Oh and what Pureblood female do you know good enough for a Kuran!" "It doesn't matter whether there good enough we'll make them good enough!" "what about Sarah she is quiet the pure blood." Kaname sighed listening to the elders yell, they had been at this for almost a decade, constantly fighting over who would be arranged to marry Kaname, and so far this is where the meetings always ended. Kaname inwardly groan he didn't want to marry another he wanted his precious girl, but he knew they were right, he too, just like his mother and father, had lost hope of ever finding Yuuki or her ever returning, but every time he was close to telling the elders to go through with their plans, an inkling of doubt would surface and he would avoid making a decision.

But now… he sighed. "excuse me " he said making it out of the meeting room, he would see them another day he didn't feel up to this anymore. And with that Kaname Kuran fled the building entirely leaving the council members call in his wake.

**XxX Flashback end XxX**

Though on the outside Kaname looked calm and collected he was actually in distress. Sarah, were they actually thinking of pairing him with Sarah?, She was an obnoxious women who thought she could make him swoon with want for her. He hated her, she sickened him and the thought of marrying her, when his sweet Yuuki was somewhere out there counting on him made him ill and disgusted with himself, but he couldn't keep fooling himself there was no way Yuuki could still be out there and be still alive.

**Xxx Yuuki P.O.V xxX**

He looked as if something was troubling him, I wondered if maybe he was thinking of me, I could only hope. Suddenly there was a knock on his study door and I watched him slowly stand to answer it letting in three men and My mother and Father. Oh how good it felt to see them again ,I could cry but Yuuki Kuran doesn't cry. I watched them converse and learned that the three men were members of the council and they were discussing …. Marriage arrangements? I blinked surely I had heard wrong, leaning in I listened intently. That couldn't be what they were saying I wasn't even there yet.

Listening to their conversation I had learned that was indeed what they were talking about and it chilled my blood. They were talking about marrying **MY** Oniisama to a woman named Sarah. _WHAT THE FUCK WAS GOING ON! _I took a deep breath and counted to ten, calm down Yuuki I told myself, Kaname promised me he was mine and mine only he gave me his word, he would never lie to me. I felt myself suck in my breath when the council members asked Kaname if he agreed. Danm those old bastards I would kill them for putting my Kaname through this crap. My heart was pounding _why was he taking so long to answer? Why? somebody tell me why? He couldn't be thinking about it. No of course not right? _I felt my eyes water but I bit my bottom lip and steeled myself, Kaname wouldn't betray me so easily not when I was so close.

"I agree."

I went numb _No It couldn't be true! Please somebody tell me it wasn't true, this wasn't happening I had to be imagining this. He had just said yes? Why? Why? _I could feel my heart shatter, my body shake _no no no! _As if to drive the steak deeper into my crumbling heart a beautiful woman barged in at that very moment and claimed my…no Kaname's right arm. She giggled and squealed already talking about wedding arrangements and children I felt my shoulders shake and before I could stop it a sob escaped me. I felt Mad hatter's arms encircle me in a tight embrace from behind and I held onto him tightly I felt as if my entire world had crashed down around me and if he let me go I would drown. This pain it was unbearable the boy I was born for had just betrayed me for another after such a short amount of time, I had learned that 12 years was by no means a long wait for a vampire who had a thousand more ahead of them.

How could he? He Promised . He promised. He Promised and he lied and I could never forgive such betrayal. I hoped they'd mean their wedding vows, for better or for worst indeed, and for them worst was about to get bad as hell. Oh but not just for them but for everyone in that damned place. they would pay for deceiving me so and treating not only my feelings but my life as a game of action for themselves. This was my promise and I, by no means made, empty promises.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: the games we play

I clenched my fists, my broken heart was constricting painfully in my chest. How dare they? How dare they play with my feelings? How could they have given up on me so easily? I was their daughter, their sister, their _**Fiancé, **_his _**fiancé.**_

It felt as if someone had sat an anvil on my chest. The pressure I was feeling was almost unbearable, I could barely breathe. My despair was overcoming me, but the more I thought about their betrayal, the more those feelings changed, raging into something more deadly.

My sadness and hurt began to turn into a raging river of anger and malice; my normally happy thoughts became sinister plots for revenge. I would no longer play nice, sitting here sulking while they continued on with their wedding plans. I wanted revenge, and suddenly I knew just how to get it.

I couldn't help the giggles that slipped from my throat as I pieced together my plan,

"Okay onii-sama" I spoke out loud to myself, my voice returning back to its bubbly-childlike manner. "Yuuki is done playing by your rules, this is my game now and you'll play by mine." a playful smile spreading across my face. Yeah did I mention I could be bipolar?

I felt Silent shift, coming up to stand next to me. I knew he was aware of what I was about to do, we were, after all, linked in one mindset.

Placing my hands along the cool glass of the large mirror, I forced huge sums of my power through it, causing the mirror to ripple and glow. Spending years in this world had made my powers ten times as powerful as a normal pureblood, but I never liked to flaunt it, I knew my own strength it didn't matter if anyone else did. But now, now I was going to use my powers and take control of my former world.

I smiled anxiously to myself. Ok so maybe I enjoyed the thought of this way to much and maybe I had a devils streak, but could you blame me?

Being stuck in a world like this for years; I knew for a fact I could be considered disturbed by most of the population in my world. But my thoughts at this very moment went beyond even that. I would leave my mark on them when this was all over.

My plan was to teach them a lesson, to make them suffer by using everyone's greatest fear; fear of the unknown, of the uncertain. I was going rip away their security and confidence and flip, twist everything they thought they knew. I would make them fear like they never had before.

I wanted them to see, to understand how I felt, being ripped from my comfort zone and thrown right into the hands of danger. I wanted them to feel like they were always running but never moving trapped and the one thing that would save them was just cruelly taunting them. Dangling their freedom over their heads and then yanking it back , so close, but just out of reach.

I was going to switch up everything, their gravity would not even pull in the same direction, they would be utterly lost and I would enjoy it thoroughly.

Stepping up onto the platform the mirror rested on, I cast a look over my shoulder my eyes scanning over everyone in the room, by now they had all caught on and were standing there awaiting my next move. I knew I had their full cooperation and loyalty; they were at my beck and call. Finally my eyes landed on Mad Hatter, he smirked at me once and then made a shooing motion with his hand. _I'll be right behind you in a few_ he mouthed pointing to the others. I knew he would stay behind and give a few instructions before coming along with me.

Nodding my head I stepped back and allowed Silent to lift me into his arms before we both fazed through the silvery pool of the mirror. Honestly I felt bad for those who were sure to get caught in the crossfire of this game.

** XXxxXXxxXX**

**Xxx Kaien P.O.V xxX**

I sat up quickly in my bed grabbing for my sword. _What the fuck is that! _I allowed my sense to heighten and my body to relax. The atmosphere was so heavy I almost choked.

There was an unknown energy pulsing strongly around the academy grounds. Wave after wave of raw power assaulted my sense. It was powerful, so powerful that even the normal humans of the academy could feel its presence, I watched form my large bedroom window as many of them emerged from their dorms their gazes fogged and confused.

I was clueless as to what was happening but I knew I had to stop whoever was doing this, for the sake of the students at the academy and the vampire secret.

**Xxx Kaname P.O.V xxX**

I had been seated in my study relishing the silence of being left alone when the aura of a very powerful pureblood jolted me from my resting state. The power threatened even me, the most powerful of all other purebloods.

The raw power put me on edge, it was unmistakably prominent and slightly familiar, its elements rivaling my own.

_Just who the hell was emitting such a powerful aura? Could it be another kuran the family wasn't aware of? If so Didn't they know this would cause a huge uproar amongst all other vampires? _Suddenly I felt the ground under the academy quake.

I wasn't going to sit their a moment sooner, this had to be investigated. Leaping from my seat I summoned my bats and flew to the strongest point of the aura.

**XxXxX**

I came to a large oak tree that stood in the back fields of Cross academy. I wasn't shocked to fine Juuri and Haruka as well as all of the vampire council and the aristocrats already there. All of their focus on the tree or better yet what lurked behind it.

I nodded towards Kaien as the vampire hunters made their entrance, choosing to stand beside Kaien, they too stopped and stood completely still, as if waiting for something.

I was more than curious to know why no one had called the obvious presence out or looked beyond the tree to see what was causing all of this but I understood their caution Slowly stepping forward I began to open my mouth when I felt the aura flare once more. To say we were all utterly shocked at what happen next was an understatement.

From behind the large tree gushed hundreds of thousands of butterflies, their colors varying from a blood red to a navy blue and even a snowy white. They glowed with a deadly beauty that had us mesmerized.

They spread out amongst the school grounds, and with every flap of their intricate feather light wings they dropped what looked like glowing star dust down onto ground below them . I was once again shocked when I realized that everything that the dust touched began to change.

All of the trees in the areas' greenery had turned a striking bright red, their bark slowly changing from a woody brown to a starch white streaked with purple veins visible under the thin layer of bark. Once mint green blades of grass darkened into a sooty black mess that seemed to sway to its own unnatural breeze, any flowers within the area had changed into blood red roses with white polka dots, that seemed to glow just as the leaves on the trees did.

The air became cool and gusty, like the thick wind before a summer thunderstorm. Crows by the thousands circled in the sky cawing out loud to anyone who could hear them. Everything seemed to pulse just as the aura behind the oak tree did.

I had never been so confused so often in my life as I was in the short thirty minutes I had spent out here. I was completely baffled; I had not been expecting this and had seen nothing like it in all of my years? Just what was going on here?

I was broken out of my staring contest with the large tree when the sound of gasps and confused curses began to travel through out the medium sized crowd of vampires and vampire hunters. Turning my head ever so slightly as to not fully take my eyes off the offending oak tree. I spotted the source of the commotion from the corner of my eye.

Cross academy, or what had once been cross academy. Was now a large Goth styled building resembling that of a western style, mid evil castle. Its large glass windows take resting place for the thousandths of butterflies released earlier.

Even with reality of all of this happening being dreadful, I could not deny that the changes had evolved the grounds, giving everything an eerie sense of calm. It was undeniably beautiful in a morbid way .

I heard Kiryu growl, outwardly cursing those who just stood there. I had to agree with him I wanted answers. Turning back once again to fully face the large tree. I growled and flared my own aura before speaking, my voice rich with authority.

"Come out, I know your there, Your disturbance is quite unwelcome, such actions will be punished if you do not come quietly." I felt more then saw the vampire hunters ready their weapons, vampires solidifying their stance, ready for a battle. I sensed the Bain of my existence, Sarah, run up besides me before grasping my forearm.

"You heard my fiancé you fool, come out and face us coward! Stop hiding behind your silly illusions!"

I ground my teeth, I wanted to punch her in the face. Who the hell said she could put her two cents in this?

I knew she had made yet another foolish move when the aura suddenly darkened and flared more violently, I felt her cower behind me, foolish bitch. We all tensed at a sudden burst of movement.

I held my breath as I watched two figure step from behind the large tree. To my utter surprise a child and what looked to be a rabbit dressed in a butlers attire made their way forward.

I could not see the Childs features do to a cloak that veiled the face, but either way, child or not; I knew not to underestimate this being.

"a mere child?! You dare waste our valuable time, with your bratty tricks!" Sarah screeched. I herd a few of the council member suck in large amounts of air, as if this would be the last time they would ever breath oxygen again. The beings aura shot higher and I watch slit red eyes scan the crowed before smirking.

And then I began to understand; This was no child vampire playing devious tricks. In fact the child itself was nothing but a mere puppet ; and something much more power full was pulling the strings here. I knew if we were not careful we would all die this night.

I watched as the puppet-child's eyes zeroed in on Hojo Wasabu, the head of the vampire council, and the bastard that had pushed me and my strained family into the accursed marriage with Sarah. I could feel the tension building as the thing continued to stare down Hojo.

There was a sickening cracking sound before I realized, I whipped around to warn someone of what was to come but it was to late. What seemed like an invisible hand had shot out from within the child's cloak and wrapped itself tightly around Hojo's throat, crushing his wind pipe instantly and turning him into a pile of gray vampire ash.

Like a domino effect everyone sprang to life, attacking the being from multiple angels. I herd Kiriyu's vampire hunting gun go off several times but nothing seemed to faze the child. Even my own attacks. Everything seemed to bounce off the surface of the child and its rabbit protector almost as if they were surrounded by their own orbit.

Neither of us deterred though attacking stronger and more swiftly though nothing seemed to be working. It was almost as if the being wasn't even there and we were fighting against gravity. There had never been another vampire I couldn't conquer, this being sent chills down my spine.

As I was about to switch to a more powerful mind binding tactic that would allow me control over ones mind, an ear splitting screeched ripped through the air and a wave of what felt like a huge, electric force-field sent us all flying at least half a mile back.

Though I landed with grace I was still shaken at how I had not been able to sense the attack coming. Something was very wrong with this being. For a vampire to have so much power they would have had to come from the Kuran clan I was now sure of it and from the look of recognition shock and seriousness Haruka, Juuri and I were getting from many of the others including Kaien Cross I was sure they all were too.

I saw the being begin to move once again and we all tensed. Its small hands slowly raising to twirl a strand of hair coming from a long reddish brown pigtail under the large hood.

The puppet giggled in a child like manor sounding like a little girl no older than five. My heart clenched as the age reminded me of Yuuki but I quickly pushed it aside. Finally it spoke.

"looks like I win this round huh?" She asked playful as she clutched the hand of her furry guardian. I heard Zero growl. "You think this is some kind of game!"

The puppet lifted her head slightly, just enough for us to see the wicked little smile she hid under the shadow of her hood. "Kind of" She said happily. "More like a test actually and you lost miserably. You couldn't even lay a hand on me!" She laughed softly her red eyes gleaming brightly.

"So now…" she started, giddy to bait us with her stupid way of wording things. "You have no choice but to play with me." She smiled and turned to look at me. "Until I see otherwise we'll play my game by my rules and the more you agitate me the faster I pluck you off ." We all stared at her completely horrified I knew she was not joking smile or not she had the power to do so. "I now control you and everything around you."

"You've gotta be shitting me!" I heard Yagari, zero's sensei and a member of the vampire hunters, curse loudly "no vampire is strong enough to pull off something like that!" I saw her smile before slowly stepping towards him. I saw him twitch in fear.

"You'd be surprised at what I can do."

"But what about Hojo? You killed him!" Sarah, I had almost forgotten about her. I saw the girls face drop its playful expression and turn cold.

"Yes that will happen throughout this game it makes things more… hm interesting" She chuckled softly. I could see the vampire hunters visibly paling at the thought of a human being killed the same way Hojo had been.

"I think its actually quite motivating. Gets your blood really flowing and your heart racing at the thought that ever second you take to win my little romps someone you love is hanging in the balance, their lives on the line, always in danger of being picked off next." She finished with a cruel taunting smile."

"Bitch I herd zero gritt out before aiming his gun and shooting but before the bullets could hit their target she vanished into thin air her voice being carried by the wind.

Until next time." she giggled wildly before fading completely.

I bit my lip harshly as everyone turned to look at me. We where screwed.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:Butterfly maiden

**Xx Aidou's P.O.V xX**

I silently groaned and beat my head against my desk for the third time today, there was no way I could last an eternity of this, I hated her, Sarah, Kaname's new "fiancé".

She was an absolute, fucking nuisance and I wanted nothing more than to knock her out a window and hope she'd be impaled by a steak on her way down.

It may sound cruel but, well she was cruel. Their engagement had only been made public a day ago and already, she was making demands and acting like a controlling, clingy bitch. Following lord Kaname every where and ordering us around. Oh and did I mention her laugh sounded like a gorilla being drowning in salt water, It was terrible.

Ever since the incident 3 days ago with the mysterious vampire child appearing out of nowhere and making everyone question their judgment day everything seemed in utter chaos.

Kaname seemed always stress and Kaien a bit more snappy. I know they had to worry about protecting the students of cross academy a lot more now then they did, that and always having to be prepared for when the little girl would pop up next. It was just so exerting. We all just needed a break.

Deciding I had enough I got up from my desk and made my way out of the classroom, the instructor hadn't shown anyway, probably patrolling the day campus.

Feeling everyone's eyes on me the second I stood up, I ignored them and continued making my way to the door. Suddenly Ruka shot up, and started to yell. I expected as much though, She'd been overly agitated ever since she'd found out about the engagement.

"And just where the hell are you going Aidou? Did Kaname say you could leave?!" I sighed, she had been doing stuff like this all day. "Calm down bigmouth I'm only going to the bathroom." I said with a knowing smirk, still, shooting a glance at Kaname, I saw him lightly shrug and I knew he didn't mind.

I made my way aimlessly down the large halls of Cross academy making shore to keep my pace to a stroll, after all, I was in no hurry to get there or get back and after a while was lost in thought. When I finally came back to my senses I'd realized I had wandered into a quieter part of the academy.

This part of the building was still under construction, the headmaster wanted to start a program for after school clubs and was determined to have everything done before fall, but with everything that had been going on that thought had been abandoned so no one was really aloud up here.

I sighed and started to turn around but froze when I herd a soft noise it sounded like someone was humming a short melody, a faint "Hm hm hmm"

Slowly I crept towards the sound, It was lovely to me, in an almost haunting way. I wanted to find out who was doing it and why they were up here. The humming grew louder and more enchanting the closer I got. Finally it led me to a room with the door crack slightly allowing light from the inside, to spill onto the dim hall floor.

Slowly I peaked in and almost gasped, the room itself was bathed in the purple golden light of the setting sun creating a warm fuzzy atmosphere, but what had me sucking in a surprised breath was the luminescent blue and silver monarch butterflies that lined the walls of the room,

often fluttering their wings but never taking flight. So mesmerized by the sight I was to entrance to notice the other occupant in the room and was startled when I detected movement from the corner of the room. I quickly turned to see a small figure sitting in the middle of the room, a female with a small stuffed rabbit sitting beside her in a butler attire.

Something told him he should be cautious of this person , the warning bells where ringing loudly in his skull but he ignored them. He should have been on guard at the sight of the rabbit.

Though he couldn't see her face, Aidou could take in all other details of this mysterious woman child. She had to be at least sixteen, he deducted, from the shape of her figure and her ..ahem… "assets". She wore a starch white, long sleeved dress that reached her mid thighs and stretched and hugged her curvaceous body. It had a hood, which she currently had up, and along her back a large diamond was cut out in the dress and was filled in with a flower petal, lace pattern that showed off the pale skin behind the see through fabric.

Aidou also noticed she was bare footed, only sporting a twinkling ankle bracelet. Her feet where small and delicate, as where her hands, which Aidou found, were busy weaving a small bracelet of some kind.

Reacting on impulse his body began to move, aching to see her face, Aidou stopped abruptly in front of her, now, realizing his mistake. He was suppose to be _spying_ on her dammit. His palms where sweating now, he began gnawing on his bottom lip. _Why was she not reacting to him?_

It only took a moment for the hooded stranger to stop what she was doing and look up at him, and when she did he was absolutely stunned by her. She was, in every way, absolutely gorgeous to him. She had long silky maroon colored hair that fell down her shoulders in small waves reaching just past her butt, framing her heart shaped face and matching her ruby red eyes.

Her eyes, Aidou loved her eyes. The laughter and curiosity in them went quite well with the small smile that graced her full pink lips, did he mention just how soft they looked, they might just have been his most favorite part of her lovely face that and those eyes of hers'.

They held each others gaze for only a moment, but it was long enough for a strong bond to be made almost instantly. An unknown feeling was stirred within him. No, it wasn't quite unknown just a lot strong then he ever imagined it could be, but he definitely knew this feeling.

It was the feeling of being wanted. It was the urge to protect, defend, worship and serve, the feelings of absolute loyalty, he had only ever felt such overwhelming feelings for his lord Kaname, but even then they were nowhere near as strong as they were now.

There was something else there too, something as equally strong. Perhaps… love? But he didn't believe in love at first sight and he knew almost nothing about this girl. He knew, from the power rolling off of her small being that she was a pureblood vampire and that he should be alerting Kaname but he didn't feel he needed to, after all she didn't look dangerous.

He knew he was being selfish and that this was just his way of keeping her to himself but he didn't care. How would anyone find out any way.

"I'm Yuuki." she said suddenly, breaking the quiet atmosphere. I couldn't help the blush the crept along my face after that, her smile was just so cute.

"I'm Hanabusa Aidou" I stuttered smiling softly when she giggled lightly and took my hand tugging me down with her. "Aidou or Hanabusa" she said softly. I stuttered "um well I…I um everyone else calls me Aidou but you can call me by my first name if…if you want to anyway."

"alright" she spoke again squeezing my hand. "Hana chan it is" she said happily. I knew that what I was doing could be considered betraying Kaname but I no longer cared I was now at her beck and call, I wanted to be her knight.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok so I'm writing this A\N as a favor to a friend she would like everyone to take this seriously and help stop cruelty to said animals below. <strong>

Please tell everyone to help stop shark finning tell this to everyone online or in real life no matter whom they are and go to this

Site every year tens of millions of sharks die a slow death because of finning. Finning is the inhumane practice of hacking off the shark's fins and throwing its still living body back into the sea. The sharks starve to death, are eaten alive by other fish, or drown (if they are not in constant movement their gills cannot extract oxygen from the water).

**I****also ask that you please pass on the information of another****animal in need of help:**

release of Lolita the orca and ask her to be listed as a endangered species the link to the site is on my profile share this around everywhere she needs to be with her family:

**Said whale is truly in need of our assistance she lives in deplorable conditions that violate safety hazards for an animal of her size something must be done. **

Got to / for more information if you are interested in helping to save this endangered animal.

**Thank you for taking the time to read this.**


End file.
